cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy
|enemies = |likes = Heather, his family, his friendship with Matthew, science, inventing, helping others, playing his guitar, singing and dancing, music, sports, relaxing, romance movies, hanging out with Matthew and the gang, video games,|dislikes = Butch and his gang, not being with Heather, Mia's betrayal to Matthew, violence, Armando's insults, villains, murder, failing, feuds,|powers = Intelligence, strength, speed, martial arts, singing and guitar playing skills,|weapons = Fists|fate = Wins the science fair, starts a relationship with Heather and becomes Matthew's best friend and a member of the school gang.}}'''Randy '''is Matthew's best friend, Heather's boyfriend and a major character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Randy is the only son of Ryan and Briar who moved to Columbia SC after they got married. He took advanced science classes when he was in middle school. His dream was to be a scientist and to use his inventions to help the world. He started his first day at Columbia High School where he immediately became the center of attention by showing his science classmates, his inventions. Matthew admired Randy while Armando grew jealous of him. He was so jealous of the latter that he would say hurtful insults when Matthew isn't there with him. He tried to keep the anger a secret with his parents but with them knowing their son too well, they knew that Randy didn't have a good day at school. He told them about Armando and his insults. Ryan suggested that Randy should sign up for the science fair, that was going on all week. He knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to prove Armando wrong. For the next week, Randy was anxiously working on a machine that can make an endless supply of water for people who aren't able to afford it for themselves. While making the machine, he ran across Heather who was new to the high school. He fell in love with her but didn't know what to say, so he tried to run out of the science class but to only bump into the wall, thus embarrassing him even more. His times out of science class were frustrating because when he's close to having the machine assembled, it sparks and falls apart. Not only he wants to win the science fair and prove Armando wrong, he wants to win Heather's affections. The day before the science fair, Armando was planning to humiliate Randy by dropping a gallon of cooking oil on him and his invention, thus making him a laughingstock for the rest of the school year. When Matthew discovered Armando's treachery and true colors, he resigned as his partner went to Randy's side, who lost faith in himself. Heartbroken, Randy tried to drop out of the science fair, but Matthew restored his confidence and promised to help him win the science fair and Heather's affections. The boys successfully finish the machine and take it back to the science fair where they won it. Matthew introduced Heather to Randy and arranged a date for him. Before going back to his house to get ready, Heather gave Randy a kiss on the cheek where he immediately blushed. Before Randy went on his date, he stopped by Matthew's mansion to thank him for helping him win the science fair and Heather's affections. He promised to be there for Matthew's side and just before he left, Randy became an official member of thr school gang. Personality Randy is a highly intelligent raccoon with a high quality of romanticism. He hopes to use his intellect to liberate the world of violence, starvation, dehydration and any other problem that people face today. However, he can be hard on himself and has a tendency to jump to conclusions when there is a bright side to the problem. Randy loves music and enjoys singing and dancing to it. He loves music so much that he plays music with his very own guitar. The kind of music that he's in to is country, guitar, R&B and rock and roll. He enjoys being with Heather and immediately believed that she is the love of his life. Before actually talking to her, Randy thought that he wouldn't be a suitable boyfriend for since Heather is a lady of class. Randy and Heather are one of the Wooten couples who barely have arguments. Their love relationship is rational and incredibly steady because they know how to respect each other's differences and support each other's dreams. He's very thoughtful of Heather because for her upcoming birthday, he immediately plans something pleasant for her and since he's a scientist, he makes a present for her as well. Along with the members of the school gang, Randy is extremely loyal and reliable to Matthew and the other members. Physical Appearance Randy is a slender raccoon with a trim build. Since Randy is a non-clothing anthro, he only a tux or any other clothes on special occasions. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 Randy appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with the School Gang members. He is seen at the school talent show when he plays a duet of "What Hurts the Most" along with Matthew (only to be surprised by Matthew's harmonious voice and extraordinary guitar-playing). After the talent show, he congratulates him on a job well done at the talent show. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, he helps Matthew remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with Heather and the others. The North Wooten Randy is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, he helps Matthew by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Randy mostly serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Lovers Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Inventors Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Animated Characters Category:Dancers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Martial Artists Category:American Characters Category:Thieves